Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2014
02:54 . 02:54 . 02:54 . 02:54 . 02:54 .. 02:54 hello? 02:54 I think the chat is ded. 02:55 :( 02:56 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 03:00 .. 03:03 Hi 03:03 hi! 03:03 Chat was almost dead. 03:05 I see 03:05 I am bored. 03:06 Andree, PM 03:07 BAck! 03:13 Ya rly ? 03:13 (O rly) . 03:19 Matty, why did you remove my night world in PvZ: The Channel?! 03:21 i'm back 03:21 Master, PM 03:22 Adding Chomper and Venus Flytrap to my PvZWD/Plants page, and it's hard 03:28 . 03:29 so ded 03:29 BROKEN 03:29 silence 03:29 i feel happy because 2 people voted me as a perfect user 03:30 and one voted me as a nice one 03:30 I would vote you as nice 03:30 if i knew how 03:30 I wonder how many people voted me as nice then? 03:31 go to my userpage, go to the bottom, and vote 03:31 ok 03:32 Ill make a poll! 03:33 hey guys! 03:33 lily pad = male, cattail = female??????? 03:33 You two guys are on my friends list in my relationships, btw 03:33 ik, it's weird, but that's how i feel it is ._. 03:34 ok they change genders as the upgrade but still 03:34 Check out Plants vs. Zombies: World Defenders 03:34 tell me how it sounds 03:36 no wifi for a scecond 03:37 and I like it! 03:37 I have a game called Plants vs. Zombies: The Channel, can you check it out? 03:37 what's this all about? 03:37 Oh seen your pm 03:37 @Andree Regular PvZ chatting 03:38 Cattail is male. -_- 03:38 I know, but I feel it should be female -_- 03:38 Kingler Master and Rasengan, because you are the only two users (and me) who aren't in a chat game wanna both play a chat game with me 03:39 p.s. -_-ception! 03:39 uh idk what kind of game 03:40 BACK! 03:40 an exploration and adventure game, like an rpg but with a minimal amount of fighter, also partly memory 03:41 fighting*!!! 03:42 uh, idk 03:42 Hey MSP 03:42 hi! 03:43 Hello MSP 03:43 But you are MSP? 03:43 hi 03:43 no he isn't 03:44 hes mister stay puft not MSP 03:44 No more I will be called that. 03:48 you shall be called... VOTING TIME: If you want him to be called mister stay puft call 999-Not a real number or text us Mister Stay Puft 03:48 now a word from our sponsorers 03:48 No BB 03:48 Please take the time to buy some No-Reel-Buiscuits 03:50 That was a word from our sponsorers 03:50 Now the votes 03:50 _ 03:50 I I 03:50 I I 03:50 the mystery name wins! 03:50 now what could it be? 03:53 Hi BB 03:48 now a word from our sponsorers 03:48 No BB 03:48 Please take the time to buy some No-Reel-Buiscuits 03:50 That was a word from our sponsorers 03:50 Now the votes 03:50 _ 03:50 I I 03:50 I I 03:50 the mystery name wins! 03:50 now what could it be? 03:53 Hi BB 03:53 I like BB 03:56 Le dead chat. 03:58 . 03:58 WHAT? 03:58 KinglerMaster 03:59 Why do you said that for? 04:07 * Rasengan553 tackles CaS 04:07 Hey guys i'm back! 04:08 ow your spleen (troll) 04:09 Nope never hurts me. 04:09 You just lost the game 04:09 TY8, say trolo 04:09 Kinglermaster. 04:10 ... 04:10 anybody chatting? 04:11 le ded chat. 04:11 Socks 04:11 HI! 04:11 Playing roblox 04:11 Hey lilgrei 04:11 TROLO 04:11 k 04:12 nothing happened TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO 04:12 You just lost the game. 04:12 Everybody do the trolo! 04:12 nope 04:13 I am playing Spam Slingshot in Roblox right now 04:13 Uh nuh 04:13 Lol, i hit a tree in the Forest in Spam Slingshot, and i hit it so heavily that i got send back to the snow area xD 04:13 Cupcakes 04:13 What is Spam Slingshot? 04:14 You need to use a slingshot to shoot away some kind of spam as far as you can. 04:14 Oh. 04:14 What kind of spam? 04:14 Can someone list all the codes? 04:14 Just some black block with 2 speechbubbles on them. 04:14 @Rasen 04:14 *on it 04:15 Trolo 04:15 Test 04:18 Engrish 04:18 cupcakes 04:18 ENGRISH 04:18 l 04:18 L 04:18 Engrish 04:18 Now? 04:19 L 04:19 DOTHEHARLEMSHAKE 04:19 R 04:19 No difference. 04:20 engrish 04:20 TURTLE 04:20 engrish 04:20 Turtles 04:21 LOL 04:21 ROR. 04:21 LOL 04:21 LOL 04:21 ROR 04:21 I shot the spam SO HEAVILY i reached a place where it is all dark and there is only a white platform that follows me 04:21 Lr 04:21 LOL 04:22 engrish 04:22 we 04:22 engrish 04:22 l 04:22 r 04:22 Engrish 04:26 Were's the cake? 04:29 Dunno :P O 04:29 I'm not Nthaina 04:29 *Nathina. 04:30 Umm, you said yourself you are. 04:30 How can I not be Nathina. 04:30 mummies? 04:30 *? 04:30 Or zombies 04:30 *? 04:31 How can you NOT be nathania? 04:31 well... Basically everything you do is a reason. 04:31 the MLP theme ing is so annoying. 04:31 *song 04:34 I'm not Nathaina! 04:35 yay oranges 04:36 :D 04:36 hello! 04:38 le ded chat. 04:38 :( 04:39 *buys 16 Hyper Potions* 04:39 *heals Magnemite* 04:39 *eats magnemite* 04:40 *Magnemite busts out of your mouth* 04:41 WHEW 04:41 I almost adcidentally made Andree chatmod. 04:41 0_0 i wanna be chatmod! 04:42 "No use." "No use." "No use." "No use." "No use." "No use." 04:42 Andree, PM 04:42 Saw it! 04:43 hello! 04:43 ... 04:43 Bye Rx2 Hi Rx2 04:43 Hi 04:44 WTF 16 hyper potions AND 16 full heals 04:47 The perfect username. 04:48 Lol 04:48 And then suddently 04:48 Some guy: "No i am the greatest fan of Plants vs Zombies!" 04:49 Some guy 2: "NO I AM!" 04:49 Plants vs zombies greatest fan: "NOO I AM!" 04:49 lol 04:49 Andree, PM 04:51 And, I'm back 04:53 herro 04:54 hi! 04:57 k 04:57 LOL stupid Natu. 04:59 ok completely finished with Lawn for PvZWD 05:06 ... 05:08 gtg now! 05:08 why? 05:09 ... 05:08 why? 05:09 ... 05:11 HI! 05:14 Andree, PM 05:18 ... 05:23 ... 05:28 .. 05:54 Rasengan553, want to continue the PvZ RPG? I will give you access to all the plants and all the levels and all the attacks and all the worlds (exept these past the final normal world) 05:55 .. 05:55 Rasen? 05:58 I AM A VIRGIN 05:59 are you virgins 05:59 peopel 05:59 (chomper) 05:59 (snow_pea) 05:59 umm 05:59 (snow pea) 05:59 yes 05:59 (lilgrei) 06:01 only He knows why I can paint with Peppers in gimP 06:06 Um 06:14 Hello 06:14 brb 06:25 Want to continue the PvZ RPG? I will give you access to everything exept the worlds after the normal final world. 2014 08 05